If only I were stronger, Mother
by TheRequester
Summary: Eren wishes he was strong enough to save his mother from the Titan. Eren and Mikasa watched their mother get eaten, traumatized for life. He blames himself, but does Clara's ghost change that in his dream?


**I just watched the first episode of Attack on Titan, no. I cried like I was three and won't watch anymore of it, so I decided to make a document on the moment that made me cry. **

* * *

She was dead

He couldn't just let the pipe go, not when his mother was underneath. With all his might he pulled with Mikasa wishing he were stronger to save her. No matter how much she protest that he and Mikasa to run away; "Leave me. Take Mikasa and run!"

"I'm not leaving without you, mom!" he yelled, fingers bleeding.

"My legs are crushed, I can't run even if I get out!"

Mikasa looked down and tried to lift it up, but he didn't listen "Then I'll carry you and we'll run!"

"Why don't you ever listen to me!? At least do my last wish!" ; he just wouldn't leave her there. He wouldn't let a frozen-emotional Titan take his mother away from him, he _loved_ to the point he would walked up to a Titan for his mother! Mikasa turned around and used her arms to lift it as if she were carrying someone, he did it too.

"Hurry, Mikasa! We have to get mom out! NOW!" his eyes filled up with tears and pain, then he lost it. But the Titan was far away, maybe they could make it after all. So he tried harder to take it off of his mother, why was he so weak? They could do this!

"I-I can't, brother! We need more people to help us!" she looked down, W_e can't do this, I know it. We're too weak for this, we're just kids! _

_I have to save them, _thought Clara_, my poor babies will NOT die from some stupid Titans! Just leave me and run, GO She had to lie once more to make them leave,_ "Go to your father!"

He already knew their father was dead, the workshop was destroyed. This just made more tears, "He's dead, the workshop is gone! I'm staying with you!" Something was keeping the Titan from killing them, the sight of humans struggling was entertainment to its motionless smiling mouth and eyes. But that mother did look like a good meal, the children seemed...to small and may even choke on them. He ignored them and watched the mom.

"I'm gonna kill you!" yelled a familiar voice shooting towards them!

"Hannes!" Clara yelled sighing in relief letting a tear fall, "Grab them and run away from here!"

Hannes shook his head, "That's a low order, ma'am. I'm going after it and saving you three!" he ran off leaving them to save their mother!

"Don't go after that thing! You can't win, even if you wanted to! Hannes!' Clara yelled covering her eyes letting out tiny sobs, no one stood a chance against a Titan! Before you knew it, you were in its mouth. People that get swallowed whole die in the stomach acid, there are still some alive in there. Titan's have no digestive system so all the food gets broken down in the acid, is that what Hannes wanted? If not, he better run back, take the children and make sure they live!

Hannes thought while running, _She's right. I'll die but when killing that unworthy Titan! Its time to repay my debt! For being lazy, drinking and doing a bad job keeping the gat closed from them. This is my opportunity... to- _But he stopped, there it was. Only a few feet away from him, can he do it? But Hannes couldn't bring himself to run up and get eaten... he was scared. That Titan's face was a permanent smile, the eyes stared down at your soul. They were too strong, its face said, "I'm going to kill you." and it was serious. That smile, perfect teeth that would either chomp him or them.

No matter how stupid they were, Titans did not kid around.

Hannes ran back to the broken house where Clara and the kids were. He picked up the son and Mikasa before starting to run far, far away, "Hannes, what the hell are you doing? Le go of us! Mom is still in there, mom! MOM!"

Clara closed her eyes, "Thank you, Hannes." A flashback came back to her;

_The boy was crying from his sister hitting his head, "I said I was sorry!"_

_"It's okay, honey," Clara said wiping his tears with a cloth, "We forgive you."_

It was too much for her to handle, "MOM!"

She reached out her only usable hand, "Eren! Mikasa! Keep on living!" The Titan decided now was to time to eat, he had enough drama to watch. It started to dig from the roof to see if he could find her and have a delicious meal! Eren froze from what he was going to do with his mom, he found her and picked her up!

"STOP!" Eren wasn't sure if he was talking to Hannes or the Titan. He just wanted this all to stop, live a happy life with his family! No Titans at all. Clara was stomping, kicking and hitting her way out, _Her legs aren't crushed at all! Was she lying to protect us and make us run away? Liar, I'll never forgive you for trying to sacrifice your life for mine! MOM, NO!_

The Titan grabbed her torso with his free hand and turned it around, he may have broke her back or squeezed to much blood out. Because she was dead now, hanging limply from its hand. He opened his mouth wide and slowly placed her on his teeth, Mikasa turned away. She couldn't watch but Eren was frozen from fear and couldn't stop watching his mother get killed by a Titan. He payed much attention to what it looked like, because he would get revenge form that son of a monster!

The Titan took a large and wide opened mouth and chopped its teeth through Eren's mother's body. Blood flew everywhere, on Eren's face which he would keep. It was all of what they had of their mother left, if they memorized faded, so would there mother. He would never forgive that Titan for killing his mother again!

* * *

When they were on the boat, Eren went to sleep. _I'm so sorry, mom! I wasn't strong enough to save you from that stupid Titan, I'm a horrible son._

_Clara walked up to him and kissed his forehead, "Its okay, honey. I forgive you, you are a great son for thinking of me but you need to stay alive, okay?"_

_Eren's eyes were watering, "I will, mom." they hugged each other, not letting go until he woke up. _

* * *

**I know! I was bawling, quietly, like a baby from this scene. The music, the flashback, and the scene was too much! At first; I was going to make Eren run to the Titan with a knife but Hannes caught him and ran again. But that can be a bonus story, bye. I hoped you enjoyed it, now to get back to more happy stories. But it feels so weird to transition from this. **


End file.
